Township of Langley Fire Department (British Columbia)
Apparatus Roster *Shop numbers in brackets. *All pump/tank measurements are in Imperial gallons. 'Fire Station 2 (Fort Langley)' - 23137 96th Avenue Built 2005 :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/148851609@N08/31961355940/ Engine 2] (65-03) - 2006 E-One Typhoon (1250/670/30A) (SN#131310) (ex Engine 6 & ex Engine 5) :Engine 2-1 - 2018 Freightliner M2-112 / Spartan ERV (1250/1000) (SN#217179-01) 'Fire Station 3 (Aldergrove)' - 26316 30A Avenue Built 2000 :Engine 3 (63-05) - 2006 E-One Typhoon (1250/670/30A) (SN#131312) :Quint 3 - 2013 Pierce Arrow XT PUC (1250/365/25A/25B/75' HAL rear-mount) (SN#26769) :Engine 3-1 - 2018 Freightliner M2-112 / Spartan ERV (1250/1000) (SN#217179-02) 'Fire Station 4 (Willoughby)' - 20253 72nd Avenue Built 2002 :Quint 4 - 2012 Pierce Arrow XT PUC (1250/365/25A/25B/75' HAL rear-mount) (SN#25862) :Rescue 4 (65-08) - 1995 Freightliner FL70 / Almonte (SN#8971) (ex Rescue 5) :Engine 4-1 - 2019 Freightliner M2-112 / Spartan ERV (1250/1250) (SN#217293-01) 'Fire Station 5 (Brookswood)' - 20355 32nd Avenue Built 1992 :Engine 5 - 2006 Spartan Diamond / 2008 Hub (1250/625/30A/30B) (SN#3845-1015) (ex Engine 6 & ex Engine 2) :Engine 5-1 - 2019 Freightliner M2-112 / Spartan ERV (1250/1250) (SN#217293-02) :Public Education 9 (63-08) - 1996 Freightliner FL70 / Anderson (SN#97IAOY97002950) (ex Rescue 3) 'Fire Station 6 (Murrayville)' - 22170 50th Avenue Built 1998 :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/148851609@N08/32218557021/ Engine 6] - 2015 Spartan Gladiator Classic EMFD / Smeal (1250/625/25A/25B) (SN#516250/SO#4381) :Engine 6-1 - 2014 Spartan Metro Star Classic EMFD / Smeal (1250/1250) (SN#412060/SO#4268) :Rescue 6 (64-08) - 1993 Freightliner FL80 / Anderson (SN#93043IAOY93002620) (ex Rescue 4) :Engine 6-2 - 2019 Freightliner M2-112 / Spartan ERV (1250/1250) (SN#217293-03) :Engine 9 (66-02) - 1997 Spartan Metro Star / Anderson (1050/750/20A) (SN#96090KFNG972940) (ex Engine 6 & ex Engine 5) :Chief 9-2 - 2015 Ford F-150 :Chief 9-9 - 2016 Ford F-150 :Chief 9-10 - 2013 Ford F-150 :Chief 9-14 - 2015 Ford F-150 :Chief 9-15 - 2012 Ford F-250 'Fire Station 7 (Otter)' - 3876 248th Street Built 1978 :Engine 7 '- 2006 E-One Typhoon (1250/670/30A) (ex- Engine 4) :'Engine 7-1 - 2019 Freightliner M2-112 / Spartan ERV (1250/1250) (SN#217293-04) 'Fire Station 8 (Walnut Grove)' - 9580 208th Street Built 1988 :Engine 8 - 2011 Pierce Arrow XT PUC (1250/625/25A/25B) (SN#24617) :Engine 8-1 - 2019 Freightliner M2-112 / Spartan ERV (1250/1250) (SN#217293-05) 'On Order' *1x 2019 Spartan MetroStar / SVI heavy rescue *1x 2020 Spartan MetroStar / SVI heavy rescue 'Assignment Unknown' *2013 Ford F-250 :(64-03) - 2006 E-One Typhoon / E-One Canada pumper (1250/670/30A) (SN#131309) (ex Engine 8, involved in an MVA with Rescue 6 on February 22, 2018) :(63-04) - 2000 Spartan Advantage MFD / Anderson pumper (1250/1400/25F) (SN#99025KFNN004060) (Former Engine 3-1) :(62-03) - 1997 Spartan Metro Star MFD / Anderson pumper (1250/1400) (SN#96090KFN97002945) (Former Engine 2-1) 'Retired Apparatus' :(68-04) - 2006 Ford F-550 XL SD 4x4 / E-One light rescue (SN#131149) (Sold to Port Alberni FD) :(62-04) - 2006 Ford F-550 XL SD 4x4 / E-One light rescue (SN#131148) (Sold to Port Alice VFD) :(67-05) - 1993 Mack MR688P / Anderson (1250/1200) pumper (SN#92070GBNL93002520) (Former Engine 7-2) (Donated to Belize National Fire Service) :(66-04) - 1999 Freightliner FL70 / Anderson (SN#IAOY98004045) (ex Rescue 6, written off in an MVA with Engine 8-1 on February 22, 2018) :(66-12) - 1999 Ford F-350 XL / ITB public education (Used by public works) :(67-04) - 1999 American LaFrance Eagle 134RR / Anderson pumper (1250/1400/25F) (SN#96090KFNN984040) :(64-02) - 1998 American LaFrance Eagle 148RR / Anderson pumper (1250/1400/25F) (SN#96090KFNN984035) (Sold to 70 Mile House Volunteer Fire Department) :(66-03) - 1998 American LaFrance Eagle 134RR / Anderson pumper (1250/1400/25F) (SN#96090KFNN984030) (ex Engine 6-1, Engine 8-2) (Sold to Clearwater Fire Department (British Columbia)) :(68-03) - 1998 American LaFrance Eagle 148RR / Anderson pumper (1250/1400/25A) (SN#96090KFNN984025) (ex Engine 8-1, Engine 2-2) :(65-02) - 1998 American LaFrance Eagle 134RR / Anderson pumper (1250/1400/25F) (SN#96090KFNN984020) :(62-01) - 1994 Mack MR688P / Anderson pumper (1250/450) (SN#93055GCNP94002705) (Written off in an MVA in March 2007) :(68-01) - 1991 Mack MR688P / Anderson pumper (1250/450) (SN#MS-1250-187) (ex Engine 8 & ex Engine 8-2) :1992 Chevrolet Van 30 command :(68-08) - 1988 Mack MR688S / Anderson / Bronto (1250/250/93' Bronto) (SN#MS-1250-133) (Donated to Cebu Filipino Chinese Volunteers Fire Brigade) :(63-02) - 1988 Mack MC686P / Anderson pumper (1050/450/20F) (SN#MS-1050-113) (Sold to Yale & District VFD) :1986 Dodge Ram Van :(67-01) - 1986 Mack MC686 / Anderson pumper (1250/500) (SN#CS-1250-87) :(65-01) - 1986 Mack MC686P / Anderson pumper (1250/500/20F) (SN#CS-1250-88) :(62-06) - 1985 Mack MC / Anderson pumper (1250/1200) (SN#MS-1250-75) (Sold to Dease Lake VFD) :(64-01) - 1985 Mack MC686P / Anderson pumper (1250/500) (SN#MS-1250-70) (Sold to Sunshine Valley VFD) :(65-12) - 1983 Chevrolet public education (former U.S. Ambulance) :(66-08) - 1979 International S1724 / Anderson heavy rescue (SN#MMR-47) (Sold to Christina Lake VFD) :(66-07) - 1979 International CO1910B / Anderson pumper (1050/1400) (SN#MS-1050-13) :(63-01) - 1978 Kenworth KFC123 Tandem / Hub pumper/tanker (1050/1600) (SN#575) (Sold to Westlock County, AB) :(65-06) - 1978 International CO1910B / Anderson pumper (1050/1400) (SN#MS-1050-7) (Sold to Ships Point VFD) :(62-02) - 1978 International CO1910B / Anderson pumper (1050/1400) (SN#MS-1050-8) (Sold to Swansea Point VFD) :(64-07) - 1978 International CO1910B / Anderson pumper (1050/1400) (SN#MS-1050-10) (Sold to Swansea Point) :(67-02) - 1977 International CO1910B / Anderson pumper/tanker (1050/1400) (SN#MS-1050-5) :(66-01) - 1977 International CO1910B / Anderson pumper (1050/1000) (SN#MS-1050-4) (Sold to Bamfield VFD) :1976 Ford F-350 / FD Built Custom Box :(63-08) - 1976 GMC Sierra 35 / Anderson light rescue (Sold to Errington VFD) :(68-02) - 1976 International CO1910B / Anderson pumper (1050/1000) (SN#MS-1050-2) (Sold to Moberly Lake VFD) :1975 International CO-1710B / Hub tanker (350/1400) :1975 International F2010A / Anderson pumper/tanker (840/1400) (SN#MS-840-1) (Sold to Watch Lake-North Green Lake VFD) :1974 GMC T6500 / Thibault pumper (840/500) (SN#T74-140) :(63-02) - 1974 International CO-1710B / Hub pumper (625/500) (SN#455) :1972 Dodge CN900 Tandem / Knight tanker (625/2500) (Sold to Masset VFD) :1967 Ford / Thibault :1964 GMC T960 / LaFrance pumper (625/500) (SN#B64-6950) (Sold to Silver Creek VFD) (VA 163) :1962 International L-1700 / 1970 Anderson tanker (2x Port./1400) (Sold to Tulameen VFD) (First Anderson truck built) :1960 Ford F / Local tanker (converted septic truck) :196? International B / Hub pumper :1957 LaFrance 806-PKO pumper (420/?) (SN#N-301) (Sold to Woss VFD) :1954 GMC 450 / Thibault pumper (625/500) (SN#85) :(66-19) - 1949 GMC 9433 / 1955 LVFD (S/N 9943302087) External Links *Langley Township Fire Department *Langley Township Professional Firefighters (IAFF Local 4550) Station Map Category:Greater Vancouver Regional District Category:British Columbia departments operating E-One apparatus Category:British Columbia departments operating Pierce apparatus Category:British Columbia departments operating Hub apparatus Category:British Columbia departments operating Smeal apparatus Category:British Columbia departments operating Anderson apparatus Category:Former operators of LaFrance apparatus Category:Former operators of Thibault apparatus